The Pain of Love
by sam161
Summary: What extremes will Draco go to to rid himself of the pain of love after Ginny breaks up with him?


"I hate you Draco! I never want to talk to you again!" Ginny Weasley yelled as she threw the diamond ring on the floor. 

Those words have been going through Draco's mind for the past three weeks; three long weeks without his one true love.

It was October 10 and Draco was miserable. He was sitting in the Great Hall looking at his breakfast and thinking about Ginny; the beautiful, talented Ginny. How can I live without her? She's everything to me! he thought while touching the ring in his pocket. He remembers when he gave her that ring. It was on her sixteenth birthday. 

"Happy birthday, baby!" 

"Draco I told you not to get me anything!" 

"Do I ever listen to you," he said with a smile. 

He watches her as she unwraps the small box. Then he looks up at her face when she saw the gift inside. 

"Oh my god, Draco. I-I'm speechless," she said with tears forming in her eyes. 

"Do you like it?" 

"It's beautiful." 

"Just like you baby," he said while wiping the tears off her cheeks. "I just wanted to show you how much I love you." 

"I love you, too. I love you so much." 

Those thoughts brought tears to Draco's eyes, but he couldn't let them fall because Crabbe and Goyle were sitting across from him. Draco couldn't let them see how depressed he was. 

After he got tired of the noise in the Hall he decided to go downstairs to his room. Before he went out the door he looked at the Gryffindor table. It hurt him to see her happy when he was so sad. Does she not care that we're not together anymore? Does she not miss me? Then Draco's eyes met Ginny's. They looked at each other for just a second, and then he turned and walked out the door. 

God I miss him so much, Ginny thought as she listened to a joke Ron was telling about a wizard and a goblin. I wish I could forgive him, she thought as the night of their break-up flooded her mind. 

"Why did you kiss her?!" 

"I'm sorry, baby." 

"How could you do that to me?" 

"She came on to me. I tried to push her off, but you know how I am." 

"I thought I knew you, Draco Malfoy. But I don't." 

"Please baby. Don't walk out of my life. I need you!" 

"I hate you Draco! I never want to talk to you again!" 

Ginny shuddered as the thought of that night ended. I love him so much! Then she felt Hermione's hand on her shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Ya. I'm just really tired. I was up late studying for the Transfiguration test I have today," Ginny lied. 

"Oh. Well good luck," Hermione said, not believing her friend's response, "I'm going to go up to my room to get some books. Do you want to come with me?" 

"Okay." 

Then she said good-bye to Ron and Harry and walked upstairs with Hermione. 

Draco didn't know how he was going to make it through the day. The only thing he could think about was Ginny. He didn't pay attention in any of his classes. He didn't feel like eating or studying. He didn't even feel like criticizing Harry Potter. All he wanted to do was hold Ginny in his arms. Why did I kiss Pansy? How could I be so stupid?! I knew Ginny would find out. I knew she would leave me! Draco thought as he fell on his bed. Then he looked at a picture on his nightstand; a picture of Ginny and him at the beach last summer. Looking at that picture made Draco cry tears he had tried so hard to hold in. 

"I miss him so much," Ginny said between sobs. 

"I know," Hermione said. 

"Why did he have to do those awful things?"

"Why don't you just try to forgive him? You still love him don't you?" 

"Of course I do. I just don't think I can forgive him. I don't think I can trust him anymore." 

"Oh, Ginny," Hermione said while giving her friend a hug, "maybe you should just talk to him. Maybe it was a misunderstanding. If you love him you will find a way to forgive him." 

Ginny looked at Hermione with tears in her eyes. It had been a long time since she had thought about the love Draco and her once shared. Ginny missed him so much. She missed his lips on hers. She missed how good he made her feel. 

"What if he doesn't forgive me?" 

"If he loves you as much as you love him he will forgive you." 

Ginny knew that Hermione was right. I have to talk to him. If he doesn't love me anymore then I know I'll have to try to get over him. She thanked Hermione for the advice and made her way downstairs to talk to her lost love. 

Draco has been in his room for three hours lying on his bed thinking about Ginny. It hurt him so much knowing that there was no way to get her back and there was no way for the pain to go away. 

"I wish I could forget about her," he yelled. 

Then he remembered something that would ease his pain. He went over to the trunk at the end of his bed and took out a knife. I knew this present from father would be of some use to me. As he was looking at the object that was going to take his life he heard a knock at the door. He was going to ignore it, but then he heard a voice; a voice that he knew all too well. 

"Draco, are you there? It's Ginny." 

Draco thought he was hearing things. It had been a long time since he had heard that voice; the beautiful, sweet voice of Ginny Weasley. 

"Please Draco. I really need to talk to you." 

He walked to the door and slowly opened it. Draco could see that Ginny had been crying. 

"Hi Draco," she said in an unconfident voice. 

Draco didn't say anything. He just stood there staring at her. 

"Umm...can I come in? There's something I want to talk to you about." 

He stepped back and let Ginny in. He just stared at her. He couldn't believe that she was there. 

"Draco, I don't know what you're planning on doing with that knife, but could you please put it down. You're making me nervous." 

He had forgotten about the knife he was holding in his hand. The knife he was going to use to take his life. He quickly put the weapon on the table and tried to think of something to say. 

"I'm sorry," he said with a shaky voice. 

Ginny looked at him with a surprised look on her face. She wasn't expecting his to say that. 

"No Draco. I'm the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have-" 

"No Ginny," he didn't mean to yell those words, "you have nothing to be sorry about. I did something wrong and you had every right to react the way you did." 

Ginny looked at Draco with tears falling down her cheeks. 

"I know what I did was wrong, but please baby, try to forgive me. And if you can't forgive me please take that knife on the table and put it in my chest because there's no point of me living." 

Draco was crying now. Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She ran over and put her arms around him. It had been so long since they had touched. They held each other for what seemed like an eternity. Then Draco lifted Ginny's head so he could look into her eyes. 

"I love you. I love you with all my heart Ginny and I promise I will never hurt you again." 

Then he got down on one knee and took the ring out of his pocket. "Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?" 

She could not believe what he just asked her. I definitely wasn't expecting this, she thought. 

"Yes," she said with more tears falling down her face, "I will marry you." 

Draco put the diamond ring on her finger. "Baby, if you're going to do this all the time we might have a problem," he said jokingly while wiping the tears from her face. 

Then he did something that he thought he would never do again; he kissed her. He kissed her with all the passion he had been holding in for so long. After a long kiss that left them wanting more, Draco picked Ginny up and laid her on his bed. He couldn't help but think naughty thoughts as he looked at her face. 

"So Miss Weasley, what would you like to do now?" 

"Well if you want to know the truth, Mr. Malfoy, I want you to shag me until I scream for mercy." 

"Well, if that's what you really want..." 

Then they filled each other's hunger for love until the break of dawn. 

END 


End file.
